


Cats don't take a walk

by rotiruil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm still getting used to writing, Junmyeon has a cat, Kris has a dog, M/M, Neither Junmyeon nor Kris appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotiruil/pseuds/rotiruil
Summary: "I DON'T WANNA GOOOO"





	Cats don't take a walk

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually for my school magazine but I decided to post it here too since Krisho was my inspiration whle wrting this.   
> I hope you'll enjoy ^^

“I’m home.” He sang as he walked into the threshold. I energetically ran to him and glued myself to his leg as he walked towards the kitchen. My human usually stayed out of the house the entire day so it’s very surprising to see him back early. 

But he’s still my human and I miss him dearly so I purposefully meowed at him repeatedly to make him annoyed but instead, he goes to my room and brings out my leash that usually indicates that we’re having a walk.

I back up slowly. My pointy ears going down as he took a step forward and I took two steps backwards. I looked up at him and his face had this look of no mercy and Jimin’s Lie starts playing in my head and my world faded into black.

 

Well, it didn’t fade black but a series of thrashing and yelling took place and I am now strolling through the park in front of our apartment with my own human walking behind me. 

Honestly, how could he do this to me. I’m a cat. Cats don’t go through these unnecessary activities. He could have gotten a dog if he wanted to have a walk so bad. Or go to the gym. He needs a life outside of his work and house honestly.

Speaking of life, it decided to grace me with the presence of a dog. A big, golden dog with it’s tongue jutted out. I contorted my face into that of a scowl. As well as my cat form allows me to. 

Suddenly, a body full of fur lunged toward me. I froze in shock as I look up to shiny golden fur, a pair of brown eyes, brown big nose and a jutting tongue hovering over me. Why are a lot of things trying to surprise me?! I just want to lie on my human’s bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

I heard a voice in the distance and someone running towards us. It was a tall human with his auburn hair tucked under a colorful beanie and clothes probably not warm enough for the chilly season that is soon to come knocking. 

It seemed that the tall human was the dog’s human so maybe he will take this dog out of my face and I can have the misfortunes for my human planned beforehand. Instead, the tall human went straight to my human and apologized then started a conversation with him. Right then! On the middle of the sidewalk! With the dog still in front of my face! I started to plan how to ruin this person’s day right then.

It seemed that they knew each other and the tall person invited my human to sit down on the bench near them to catch up or something. I didn’t pay attention since the dog was still there and I decided to give it my best threatening glare that meant ‘Back off.’ Unfortunately, the dog thought it was a sign to play and started running off to who knows where.   
The tall human stood up from the bench and started yelling frantically as he chased his dog before it got out of sight. Before he went out of hearing range, he shouted to my human that they should catch up with coffee on another day. My human gave him a small smile and a wave as the taller human went out of sight.

We changed our route and went back home. My human looked spaced out so I nudged him to get him out of his stupor. It worked and he went to prepare us dinner. Him a simple rice with leftovers from yesterday and me cat food from my favourite brand. Salmon are the best food on this earth.

When it was time for bed, I decided to join him on the bed and snuggled between the crook of his neck and listened to the rise and fall of his breath as he drift into sleep. Not long after he fell asleep,I too drifted into dreamland, dreaming about two smiles around me and a big furry body chasing me around those smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was not too boring '-';  
> Do leave me comments about my writing so that I can improve a lot more >:3


End file.
